marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dutton
|gender = Male |DOD = November 17, 2015 |tv series = Daredevil *''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' |actor = William Forsythe |status = Deceased}} Dutton was a drug dealer and inmate at Ryker's Island, who built a criminal empire inside the prison. However, Dutton was murdered when Wilson Fisk used the Punisher to take control of the prison away from Dutton, as the Punisher had stabbed Dutton in order to learn about some of his past drug deals. Biography Drug Dealer Massacre at Central Park Dutton had gained a reputation as a powerful and feared drug dealer in New York City, killing anyone who had attempted to surpass him. When Dutton attempted to make a deal with the Blacksmith, a dealer with a line of pure heroin shipped in from the far east, Dutton called on the Kitchen Irish, Mexican Cartel and the Dogs of Hell to meet in Central Park for their deal. As tensions raised, the groups then realized that the meeting was a sting by D.A. Samantha Reyes, since the Blacksmith did not show up, leading to a gunfight which had then resulted in the deaths of several civilians, including Frank Castle's family, as Castle ending up in a coma due to a gun shot wound into the dead, while Dutton was still able to get away from harm.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven Running Ryker's Threatening Wilson Fisk once he arrives]] Dutton was arrested for all his crimes and was locked up in Ryker's Island. However using his vast wealth and criminal mind, Dutton was soon able to take control of the prison, buying out all the guards and controlling their shipments of illegal contraband which came into the prison, amassing a large profit and his loyal band of followers in the process, while calling himself the Kingpin. As Dutton learned that Wilson Fisk had been captured by the FBI and sent into Ryker's Island, he decided to pay Fisk a visit in order to show his strength. discuss their careers]] Greeting Fisk, Dutton had immediately threatened and insulted him, as he had his men open Fisk's cell, noting that Fisk would eventually give up with reading the books provided to him and focus on life on the inside. Fisk made it clear that he knew exactly who Dutton was, noting that a life spent dealing drugs in New York City earned Dutton a reputation. However, Dutton simply noted that while Fisk may have earned a name for himself on the outside, now that he was in Ryker's he needed to understand that Dutton was in charge, in case Fisk had any plans of attempting to take over control while he was inside. ]] Although Fisk had insisted that he had no plans on taking control of the prison, Dutton did not believe him, noting that he had known men like Fisk his entire life, most of whom he had killed. Dutton went on to note how men like Fisk never saw a throne that they did not want to sit on, and made it clear that there was only room for one person to be in control of the prison and he would never allow Fisk to take that away from him. Calling himself the Kingpin of the prison, Dutton then turned around as he walked away, believing that he had successfully put Fisk in line as he continued going about his usual business. Having put Fisk in his place, Dutton had remained confident that Fisk would not attempt to take over control of Ryker's Island, as he sat in the canteen and shared a laugh with his loyal crew. However, Dutton failed to take notice that Fisk had quietly managed to gain the loyalty of Stewart Finney, as well as both these Valdez brothers to act as his enforcers, using Benjamin Donovan's resources to supply Finney and Valdez brothers with the money he had remaining as he rebuilt power inside the prison as he began plotting his take over of Ryker's Island, knowing that he would first have to find a way to take out Dutton. Killed by the Punisher While counting his money with another inmate, Dutton had noted that they were two hundred dollars short of what they were owed. Before Dutton could go on with his business, he was suddenly attacked by the Punisher, who slashed his guard's throat open, before grabbed Dutton and pushing him against the cell door, holding a shiv up to Dutton's throat and his hand over Dutton's mouth to keep him from calling out to his crew for help, while his guard had bled to death. ]] Completely at the Punisher's mercy, Dutton listened as the Punisher threatened to open his stomach if he made any sound before he then moved his hand from Dutton's mouth. The Punisher had then asked Dutton about a massacre that had gone down at Central Park several years earlier, as Dutton realized that he was a complete lunatic and ready to kill him if Dutton said the wrong thing. Dutton explained that it was a drug deal that he was brokering between the Dogs of Hell as well as the Mexican Cartel and Kitchen Irish, while the Punisher then demanded to know exactly who it was who caused the shooting. about the Blacksmith]] However, Dutton insisted that the deal had gone south, claiming that this often happened during drug deals, before he explained that they had realized that the meeting was actually a sting operation. Dutton had claimed that the sting had been organized in order to attempt to capture the Blacksmith, who had arranged the meeting since he had brought in heroin from Afghanistan, which was the purest Dutton had ever seen. Dutton claimed that the Blacksmith got wise to what was happening and did not show up, leading to all of these gangs getting spooked and all the shooting had then began shortly afterwards. ]] Having given the Punisher all of the information that he had, Dutton had looked him in the eye and noted that he had already heard about the Punisher's actions in New York City, and how he had succeeded in slaughtering many of those involved with that massacre, including killing Nesbitt, while Dutton noted how the crusade that the Punisher had started would never end. However, the Punisher acknowledged this and stabed Dutton in the gut. As Dutton bled out, the Punisher tried to leave, only for Wilson Fisk to betray him and let Dutton's men free to attack him, only for the Punisher to slaughter all of them. With the Punisher eventually being granted his freedom due to Fisk following the attack, Dutton was kept alive by the prison doctors and put onto life support, but as he lay in his bed he was visited by Fisk, who sat beside his bed and ate dinner. Fisk revealed to Dutton that he had arranged for Castle to assassinate him and he explained that very soon Dutton would drown on his own blood, telling him that he had taken his earlier words to heart about there only being room for one Kingpin in Ryker's Island. Eventually, Dutton died of his wounds in his bed, giving Fisk the chance to take control over the prison. Personality To be added Abilities To be added Facilities Prisons *'Ryker's Island': To be added Relationships Allies *Ray Schoonover † *Kitchen Irish *Dogs of Hell *Mexican Cartel *Aryan Brotherhood Enemies *Wilson Fisk - Fellow Inmate *Stewart Finney - Fellow Inmate *Miguel Valdez - Fellow Inmate *Teardrop Brother - Fellow Inmate *Frank Castle/Punisher - Fellow Inmate and Killer References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Ryker's Island Inmates Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Punisher